Watch As They Burn
by Lady White
Summary: Watch As They Burn is an alternate story of amazing book Ender's Game. It fallows two young girl's Julianna Anderson and, Katherine Dayfly on their adventures with Bean and Ender at Battle School. (BeanxOc) (EnderxOc)
1. Enter Julianna Anderson

**(Julianna's Pov)**

Julianna Anderson looked right in front of her with cold, steely, green eyes. She was a prodigy, it didn't surprise her in the least that she had been hand-picked for battle school. On earth her parents were doctors and paid for the best education cash could offer. School was only a tool for the curly-haired five-year old though, and she didn't use it long. By three years old, Julianna had reached a middle school level of education. The girl could see something only one time and almost remember it to the letter. Although she was thin and had breathing problems. She knew this would put her at a disadvantage in null gravity and make some believe she was weak. Oh they couldn't be more wrong, the girl knew her limits well and often became ruthless when threatened. That was another reason Battle School teachers took an interest in the girl. She had no problems finishing her fights. So there she was, strapped in a space craft leaving her earth life behind forever. Julianna wouldn't cry, she promised herself she would be ready to let it all go. This was what she wanted, and what her race needed her to want.

"Alright kid's can anyone tell me why you all look so sick?" Said a man standing at the front of the aisle.

Julianna smirked when a blonde boy in front of her raised his hand. He was doomed, that's what that stupid little question was for. Drawing attention to students to isolate them, weed out the strong from the week you could say. That was what she thought, the boy had said something stupid about not being use to space travel when the real answer was clear as a bell. You couldn't think about which way was up or down, you had to make up and down by controlling your mind. Only then would you be safe from becoming ill. Although Julianna sat in her seat perplexed, wasn't the reason behind asking such a question to pick on whoever arced it? The man walked past the rows of children with a smile waiting to see if anyone would answer or say anything. When no one did he stopped at Julianna's row and looked right at her with that fake smile adults were so good at.

"Well, you must know. You look like your taking a walk though a park." He says to the girl with a grin.

Julianna's blood ran cold. The man had not asked the question to pick on just anyone. He had asked it after seeing that only one child in the whole shuttle could understand how to stop themselves from gagging. He asked it to point her out. To make other's think she was a threat. It would bring the other's closer wail leaving her alone and without allies, which she would need to survive in school. Julianna kept her panic off her face and shrugged. The man-made a face.

"Oh come on now, you must have an idea." He stops.

All eyes were on Julianna, now she had to options. Fight or flight, she chose fight. Maybe, just maybe she could turn this around.

"Well, I am not paying attention to gravity. That's what's making everyone so sick. I didn't understand why no one told us that before getting on the vessel. Did you want to let all of us be sick?" Julianna says looking sadly at the on lookers.

Some eyes went wide, others made rude faces towards the adult male in front of Julianna. She had done it, she was lucky that the kids on this ship seemed to buy whatever anyone said. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard for Julianna to take Battle School for her own. The man look flustered and stroked his facial hair nervously.

"Ah yes...must have slipped my mind." He says moving on and leaving Julianna alone.

She let herself have a small smile but quickly made it fade away when she saw a boy with black hair looking at her from across the way. He wasn't sick ether and he was staring at her with dark eyes. She smiled at the boy not knowing what more she could do. He smirked at her and winked making Julianna flush and make a mean face at the boy. He should have been smarter as to not test a girl he didn't know. Although she couldn't help but be impressed by the boys playful demeanor, maybe she would keep him as an Allie. These thoughts were ripped from Julianna's mind when the ship suddenly jerked around making her squeak, which to her discomfort made some of the boys slicer and made rude movements towards to her. She took a deep breath, this was it.  
This was going to be her home until she was much older, an adult. Julianna's skin was tingling, this was going to be big. Something huge was going to happen in her life, she just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

**A/N) Hello readers, I have to say I am sad that not many people make Ender's Game fan fics. Although I hope you will be kind about my story that is written only for fun. I do not own, or think I own Ender's Game. It belongs to Card who is one of the best writers I have ever read. I would never be able to compare to his books and am not trying to. Thank you for reading and I will apologize for any spelling or grammar problems.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Enter Katherine Dayfly

Katherine Dayfly was well, strong spirited. If the girl wanted to be heard, she was heard. If she wanted to be seen, you would see her. A born leader, her teachers at school had told her mother and father. The teachers of Battle School didn't even half to think about her. She was very strong for her age and a naturel at bring people together. She was hand selected for the program. Although they were a little concernd, she was very smart, like all the children that were picked. The people who watched her though her monitor had noticed something very odd about the girl that no other children that passed the test seemed to have. She was honest, the girl rarely hid what she was thinking or feeling, unless it was something she really didn't want people to know she would come right out and say it. When Katherine was only in first grade she told her teacher that she wasn't going to attend her class anymore because she was smarter than her. Also she had a temper and couldn't stand it when the weak were picked on in front of her. The teachers started calling her the human fire ball.

At this moment miss Dayfly was on the ship to Battle School and looking all around with wide clear blue eyes. She was the image of innocence, not that anyone was caring at the moment because all the other kids were feeling horribly sick from the space travel. Katherine looked to the boy on her left, he was probably the worst off of all the other kids. She leaned over to him making him jump and look at her with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" He asks her.

"You look horrible." She says bluntly.

"Shut up." He groans.

Katherine rolls her eyes, she never understood why boys always had to make themselves feel stronger than girls. It really was a wast of time in her mind. It didn't matter the sex as long as the job was done.

"Alright then mister grumpy boy, and I was going to tell you how to stop yourself from feeling sick to." She says in a sing-song voice.

The boys green eyes went wide like he just notice that the girl sitting next to him didn't look like she was feeling sick at all.

"W-What? Theres a way not to get sick?" He questions.

Katherine nods and by this point other boys in her row where trying to hear what she was going to say. Everyone on the ship wanted to feel better. No one could really think when they were about to throw up. So most were looking at the burnet and trying to seem like they didn't want her to desperately tell them how she was doing what she was.

"Yep and since you wanted to be a grump I don't think I'll tell you." Katherine smirks playfully.

"Oh come on! I-I didn't mean it!" The boy protests holding his gut.

"alright then, stop thinking." She says looking at all the boys in her row now.

Katherine had really thought this through, she wanted the boys on this shuttle to remember her, she was going to need friends in space and she knew that it would be a marcel if she could actually find an honest and nice person. These kids thought they were the best and really, they were right. Although Katherine wanted to be better, she wanted to fight for her world. That was the whole reason she was sitting strapped to her chair in the deep recesses of space.

"What? How can I just stop thinking! Are you stupid!" He protests.

"No, I bet your thinking about which way up and down is, that's why your sick. You have to think though being sick. Completely forget gravity and you'll feel better." Katherine says happily.

The boys eyes went wide and the other boys in the row looked impressed. They hadn't thought about it like Katherine had.  
Really Katherine knew that the lack of gravity wouldn't bother her all that much because she just never would think about it so she wouldn't get sick. She would be to bissy trying to do what she was accomplishing right at this moment making friends. She was a very short and thin little girl. Everyone she met had to look down on her, but that never made Katherine feel small. If she needed to, she would just bring then down to her.

"Wow, it really works...thanks..." He mumbles taking his hands off his gut.

"Katherine, Katherine Dayfly." She says holding out her hand.

The boy smiled at her.

"My names Cam, Cam Wood." He says running a hand though shaggy blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you Cam." She chipped, happy to have a new friend.

"Well, well don't we have a smarty here." A mans voice rang out from behind Katherine.

She turned with bright eyes and a cocky smirk to a tall but very fat man with brown muddy eyes and tan skin.

"Well I hope so, it would be a real shame in they let stupid people into the program that's protecting the earth."

The man was taken back by her harsh and quick repile. Really he should have been ready, Katherine would not be an easy one to put a target on her back unless she wanted it there. It was her unreasonable honesty and truthful way be being that made people like her. The boys in the next row up giggled at Katherine snappy retort.

"Well yes, that would be a shame now wouldn't it. Do you think your smart miss Dayfly?" He asks trying a new way to attake the poor girl.

To bad Katherine loved to fight, not just with fists but with her mind as well, and the one thing she hated more than anything was an adult who thought they knew better than she did.

"Smart mouthed maybe." She says.

This time the boys laughed at the girls confident words.

"I see." The man says clearly not liking that he couldn't seem to put this snotty little girl in her place.

"Is there any other useless questions you would like to ask me?" She asks.

Everyone in the ship was stunned, that was brave, stupid but brave. The boys waited with bated breath to hear what the teacher would say to this overwhelming confident girl.

"N-No, actually I think maybe you might need to be reminded how to talk to your betters!" He snaps.

Katherine wipes the smile off her face replacing it with a hard dirty look.

"You're a flight attendant, I'm a Battle School kid, at the age of six I've done more in my life then you will ever do. Now will you find something better to do rather than pick on little kids." She hisses.

Cam was smiling from ear to ear from behind the girl, he was a shy boy. He hated fighting and would rather solve all his problems with his mind rather than his body. This girl, this crazy, over-confident girl was just what he needed. Just like that Katherine had own every single one of the boys respect. It took guts to actually call out an adult who they could all clearly see was trying to make trouble. The man had nothing more to say, he looked like he wanted to call Katherine a very nasty word but before he could he was called back to the front of the ship. This left Katherine with her new-found friend to joke and smile about everything they wanted to do in battle school. She was not manipulating the other children, she was simply being herself.  
That was all she could be.

"That was amazing by the way." Cam says after a moment of talking.

Katherine blinked and tilted her head to the side making he strait brown hair fall over her right shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"How you told that guy off, he was trying to start stuff. I hate people like that and you put him in his place. I thought that was cool." He says shrugging.

"Cool huh, well thanks but I wasn't going to let him make me look bad in front of every one here. That would be stupid."

"That would be stupid." He smiles.

Katherine smiles back about to say something when the ship suddenly rocks back and forth making some boy grown or gasp.

"Baby's." She snickers.

Katherine smiled more to herself than anyone, this was it. She was really here, the place where hero's were born and she was here to become a hero. Maybe she could be like Mazer, just maybe she could save the world.

* * *

**A/N) Man I have to say I didn't think would be as fun as this to write about a bunch of super smart kids. So tell me what do you think of Miss Katherine Dayfly?**


	3. Enter The Wiggin Boy

Ender Wiggin stood among his friends in the crowd, the new kid's would be coming though that gate any moment now and everyone was waiting to see what earth had sent up. Who was going to be a threat and who was going to be useable. Ender however was simply wanting to look, he was already at the top of the standings and doing very well for himself. He had respect from the group of lunchies that he was teaching and as of late he was being left alone by the teachers. So he was in a fairly good mood truth be told. Then there they were. The first kid to step out of the door was a bit of a surprise, even for Ender.

A girl.

Girls were a rare thing to see in Battle School, Ender himself only knew one and he could hardly call Petra a girl. The new girl was extremely short and thin, a wash out most would say but Ender locked eyes with her for only a moment and knew. She was dangerous. Confidence seemed to come off the short girl in waves. Her hair was just passed her shoulders and her eyes were a bright blue. Her skin was pale, overall Ender thought she was actually quit cute. Although he knew better than anyone that confidence could kill in Battle School and she already seemed to have way to much of that.

_"Best to see how she fares before thinking about useing or getting close to a girl like that."_ He thought to himself.

The next to come was a boy with short blonde hair and pale green eyes. He stayed close to the first girl, almost like he was trying to hide behind her. Although Ender knew what he was playing at better than the boy probably thought he did. He was acting weak, he knew the girl would be a good shield, someone brave that would take the attention off him.

Ender had to say the boy was rather bright to think up something like this without ever being in Battle School before. Ender had even considered lying low and working the school from the shadows, but, alas, his ambition wouldn't let him do such a thing. His blue eyes passed over the blonde boy and to his amazement another girl. If it was rare to get a girl in Battle School it was near impossible to get two at the same time. She had curly short brown hair and glasses hiding green eyes that seemed to have an icy look to them. Ender kept his eyes on her, she didn't walk with confidence. She walked with cushion and wariness, like any moment there could be a problem that she would have to solve. Ender's friend Petra pulled on his suits sleeve making him come out of his thoughts and look away from the new children.

"Petra?" He asked.

"What are you looking so intently for Ender, you're going to freak out the newbies and you wouldn't want that would you?" She asked smirking at the dark-haired boy.

"They will need fear if they wanna get by around here." Ender replied turning back to the new kids.

"Oh don't be so serious Ender, half thaws kids don't know how to walk and talk at the same time." She sneered.

Ender liked Petra, he really did but the girl seemed to know next to nothing about assessing potential allies or enemies. God only knew Ender could spot an enemy rather quickly considering he had quite a few of them himself.

"Don't underestimate them simply because their small, the small ones are the are the ones you need to watch out for." He whispered as the new kids started walking twords him.

The first, the one with the blue eyes looked right at Ender as she pasted. Her eyes seem to burn right though his soul. He didn't like her, she would be a threat to his status here. How Ender knew this was simple, she was glowing with confidence, his confidence. He would remember her face that was for sure. He would try to make her allies with him if he could, but he would be wary. She had a hunger to her eyes that slightly reminded him of his brother and if she was even half as smart as Peter, she would go far here.

Although Ender didn't rule out that she could just be a confident moron, but his assumptions had never been wrong before. She would be someone worth watching, he was sure of it. After she and the blonde boy passed Ender looked at the curly-haired girl and smiled at her. She brat her focused eyes to him and a small blush went over her face as she gave a small smile back. Not bad, shy and quite but calculating. After that Ender stopped paying atenchion. He didn't want to stay here long incase it made him late for his teaching lesson.

** A few days later**

Julianna Anderson woke with teary eyes, she hated to say it. It killed her to think about it even, but she missed her parents. She missed her old teachers and her room filled with every book under the sun that she liked to read. Her bunk mate was the only other girl in her year, miss Katherine Dayfly. She had stormed into their bunk room and quickly made friends with every boy in the room with jokes or other means of conversation. Julianna had never been good at making friends or keeping them, but this girl had it down to an art form for sure.

She wondered if miss Dayfly was really going out of her way to make friends with every boy in their dorm or was simply good at making friends. She didn't look like she was trying to be manipulative, she was talkative to the people who wanted to talk and quite when there was no one to talk to. She didn't go from person to person demanding attention, it just went to her. Like there was a mini spotlight on over-confident girl. Julianna didn't like her. She didn't trust that sweet and open smile. So when Katherine had chosen the bed above hers and introduced herself, Julianna gave her a short response of.

"Yeah, I don't care what bed you pick."

She regretted it right after the words left her lips. She hadn't ment it to come out so harsh and cruel. It made her sound bitter and threatened. Katherine however didn't notice or didn't care because she cam right back with a sweet replie.

"Sweet, I love top bunks, they make me feel safer you know!"

Julianna bit her lip thinking back to her first conversation with Katherine. Now she was friends with everyone. In just three days so Katherine had won the trust of everyone. Well inept for the boy Julianna had met on her shuttle ride. He had chosen the bed right across from her and barely spoke to anyone in their dorm. He was playing with all the things the teachers had given the students with diligence. The desk he had played no-stop, mumbling to himself the whole time. If the boy had missed his parents, Julianna couldn't tell. She hadn't cot the boy crying like she had everyone else in the dorm. Although on the second day of being at Battle School he had told her that his name was Emery and if she wanted to talk about anything she could come to him.

She hadn't approached him yet, and today Julianna knew would be taxing. One, she hadn't really made any friends that she could count on if she was cornered and two, the only person that seemed to really want to talk to her was Katherine or the dark-haired boy named Emery. She didn't want to be Katherine's underling and being Emery's friend wouldn't really do her much good.

"Julianna?" A voice asked.

Julianna's head shot up and took in the sight of Katherine pulling on her white day suit. She had a huge smile on her face and looked excited.

"There we are, you looked like you weren't even on earth girl!" She said zipping up her suit.

"Oh, my apologies that I wasn't listening to your every word." Julianna snaps harshly.

Katherine's eyes went wide and Julianna got a small pice of satisfaction out of it. How would she react when Julianna didn't fall right into her arms? It had made her so pissed. The first night they had all spent together in this dorm Katherine had 'pretended' to notice that all the boys were near tears and did something shocking. She had asked them to play a game that made them sit in oval and talk about how they were feeling and the worst part was, they did it. They really did it, ten boys and Katherine all sat in a oval talking about how much they missed their mommy's and daddy's. Julianna knew there was no written rules in Battle School but if there were the first one would be. No talking about your earth life.

_"It wouldn't matter anyways. Your family wouldn't even recognize you when you got back to earth so why miss them?" _Julianna thought bitterly wail they had played wail her and Emery sat out.

Although Julianna had wanted to share...she had almost got up in Katherine stupid ploy. Not her she was to smart. Katherine blinked at Julianna and then smirked putting a hand on her hip.

"You really hate me don't you Julianna?" She asked.

"W-What?" Julianna stuttered.

"You really feel that threatened by little old me?" Katherine beamed.

Julianna was coat off grad, this hadn't been what she was expecting at all. Did anything phase this girl.

"When you actually want some friends, and stop acting like a little jealous kid, come talk to me." Katherine said walking away.

Julianna was pissed, how dare that which talk to her in such a way! She was a genius for gods sake! Although...if Katherine was in Battle School, so was she. What would Julianna do now? Although before she could think anymore her desk beeped telling her she was running late. She cursed and ran out of the room to get to her first class. She damned Katherine, she damned herself for not being a step ahead. Julianna got though her classes and drrdded her first time in the Battle Room. Only an hour away from now Julianna would be flouting all alone without anyone to help her.

In her hast Julianna didn't see a really tall boy in front of her and hit right into him. She felt her body fly back and her rump hit the floor much harder then she would have liked.

"Watch where your standing!" She snapped without looking up.

"What did you just say launchie!"

Julianna looked up and all the color drained out of her face, an older boy dressed in a flash suit stood in front of her. He looked like he was about ready to kill her he was so pissed. Julianna backed away wail still on the floor.

"I..."

"Look you little fart eater, you need to respect us understand!" The boy she had ran into exclaimed.

Julianna had never been so frightened, if she didn't get out of this somehow she would be shamed right here in front of everyone, she could see it in the boys eyes. He wanted blood and he didn't care whose it was. She tried to think, she really did. Just when the boy was about to say something a voice called out.

"Picking on launchie's now Bonzo?"

The boy above Julianna went still, the smirk on his face fell right away replaced with one filled with anger.

"Wiggin." He hissed turning away from Julianna.

Julianna looked up with horrified green eyes. Wiggin? Who was Wiggin?

At the end of the hall was a boy with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was almost dressed in a flash suit and had a fazer on his belt.

"Hello Bonzo." Wiggin said smiling.

"What the hell do you want you dirty cheater!"

Wiggin put on a fake hurt face.

"Oh Bonzo! Really calling me a dirty cheater simply because I beat you, to cruel." He says putting a hand to his chest.

That was the moment, the moment Julianna knew. She wanted to be friends with this boys. This God, this brave leader. The moment several boys stood behind him and watch Bonzo with eyes that could kill. She had heard about him in her classes.  
This was Ender Wiggin, that king of Battle School.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope I did the small moment with Ender right. Ender is a hard boy to understand but I always imagined him really confident when it came to dealing with his enemy's. Anyways I really hope everyone likes the story and please leave a review. Have a great day.**


	4. Meeting Ender

Julianna stood with wide eyes, she couldn't believe Ender Wiggin was standing only a few feet away. At first she hadn't realized who it was by just the last name, now she knew. Ender Wiggin, the name that never seemed to leave the top of the standings. He was a God around Battle School. Someone had told Julianna about Ender hacking into the desks under the name God, it fit.

Bonzo the boy Ender seemed to be saving Julianna from glared at Ender with clear hatred in his eyes. She feared for Enders safety, even if he had a few friends with him it still wasn't a fair fight. Bonzo walked over to Ender and pushed his shoulder.

"Oh you think you're so strong don't you Wiggin, well news flash you aren't." He said angrily.

Ender smiled at the boys words and came back with a clam and collated ancer. If this Bonzo was scaring him, Julianna couldn't tell.

"Really I consider myself average in strength Bonzo, although when it comes to everything else. Your out of your league." Ender smirked.

It seemed to Julianna that a fight was going to break out no matter what, that was until a boy came up to Bonzo and whispered something in his ear. He cursed under his breath but nodded at the other boy.

"You lucky we have a battle Wiggin or I would shove those words down your throat and though you back!" Bonzo threatened.

"A joy as always Bonzo." Ender said walking over to Julianna.

"Come on." He said taking her along with him and his three friends.

Julianna walked along with red cheeks and a racing heart. Why had Ender saved her? She was new in school and they weren't friends.

"Why?" Julianna asked.

Ender glanced at her as they walked along the hallway.

"Why what?" He questions.

"Why did you save me?" She clarified.

"I wanted to." He said smiling.

"You wanted to?" She asked

They got to the game room and Ender put a hand on the girl's shoulder. He looked her right in her green eyes and smiled.

"Please be careful Julianna. Not all kids in Battle School are nice." He warns.

"Thank you Ender." She said.

Then Ender Wiggin went on his way leaving Julianna speech less. He wanted nothing from her, said nothing condescending yet she felt inferior to the strong boy. He would be something, something great. She wanted to see more of the Wiggin boy, she needed to see more.

"Ender Wiggin huh?" She said.

* * *

**A/N) I really hope you like this chapter, I am very worried I'm not do doing Ender very well. Although I don't think it's to out there, but if you have any thoughts I would like to hear them. Thank you for reading and make shore to check out the Ender's Game movie video on YouTube.**


End file.
